Katsuki in Wonderland
by Cyan Rubies
Summary: Bakugou woke up to find that he was wearing a dress. [An Alice in Wonderland fic. Bakugou-centred.]


Literature, he grumbled, was even more useless than Deku.

Aizawa, sloppy hair and all, had taken over Present Mic's literature lesson for the day. Currently he had badgered them to download online PDF copies of _Through the Looking Glass_ on their phones, and Bakugou glared determinedly in the middle of his phone screen.

"Sensei!" A red-haired boy called out from two seats in front of him, a hand placed on the back of his neck abashedly. "Could you explain this paragraph to me?"

The homeroom teacher shuffled over to where hair-for-brains sat, and Bakugou scoffed at the sight of the teacher bothering to move his ass at all. Turning back to suffer his way through the text before him, his head abruptly dipped forward as his eyes lulled close and he jolted back up almost immediately, face fixed in a stony expression in case anyone thought it would be funny to comment on his moment of weakness.

A snicker reached his eyes and he immediately whipped around to glare at the back of the head of the goddamned Pikachu boy before he turned to resume glaring at the reading material. But the dull drone of the classroom was too strong, and his eyelids grew heavier, and-

\- this time, he fell asleep for real.

* * *

He woke up bleary-eyed, in a strange place he did not recognise and very much pissed off.

The last he checked, there weren't fucking _trees_ or _flowers_ in a classroom. Bakugou could have sworn that he was in Literature mere moments ago- how did he end up dozing off under a tree, of all places?

 _'Somebody's fucking around with me,_ ' he thought sourly, making a face as he pushed himself off the ground and kicked the dirt off his shoes. Then came the rustles which came with dead leaves being stepped on, and Bakugou looked up to see a mousy-looking boy with green hair hurrying away, a gold stopwatch gleamimg in his hands.

... of course. Deku always had to be around when something weird showed up in his life.

(Damn him.)

"Rabbit ears?" Bakugou squinted. Indeed, fluffy white ears were peeking out from the two sides of Deku's head. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

This was turning out to be too much like that book they had been doing in that pointless Literature lesson for his liking. Letting out a huff, he turned his frustration onto the only other person present at that moment-which conveniently happened to be Deku. The little nerd knew everything, right? Maybe he could worm an answer out of him.

"OI, DEKU!" He snarled. Stumbling out from underneath the tree, his hands tucked themselves into his pockets as his red eyes narrowed into slits. "The fuck do you think you're going?"

Without another thought, explosions sputtered from his hands as he propelled himself forward towards the other boy. As if aware that he was being chased, the green-haired dipshit's pace quickened, prompting the boy with ash blond hair to growl with barely-concealed irritation.

"I'm going to kill you when I catch you," he muttered mutinously under his breath as a tree branch slapped him across his face. ' _You piece of shit_ ,' he mentally added.

Following suit as Deku disappeared through a wall of leaves, he burst through them and found himself in an empty clearing. Doing a quick three-sixty, his frustration only grew from the lack of any visible green-eyed nerds. Where the hell had Deku went?

Landing on the ground, the situation at hand made itself known to him as Bakugou grit his teeth. Not only would he definitely not get any answers on how he had magically been teleported to under a tree right under Aizawa's nose, but now he was stuck in this sorry excuse for a field with no idea on how to get back to Yuuei. Scowling, he moved to take a step forward- and regretted it.

Instantly, he was plunging down into a hole, wind racing against him as flames sputtered out from his palms in vain. Why his quirk wasn't working now, of all times was a wonder to him, and Bakugou internally cursed the world. Black swamped his vision as he fell, the air being crushed from his lungs as his limbs flailed out uselessly about him. The last thing he remembered was the landing- he was suddenly no longer falling through the air and instead was on the ground, vision spinning and out cold. His eyes rolled shut as he didn't catch the green ones curiously peering down at him; neither did he catch the gaze of somebody watching him with a considerable amount of interest.

Literally, metaphorically, an unfathomable mixture of both; or maybe just an ironic mockery from the Literature Gods themselves; the great Bakugou Katsuki had landed himself in the rabbit hole.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Wrote this for the lols. I'm currently focusing on my other stories (Selling Daylight and Kerosene Hearts) so updates will be slow?**

 **Let me know what you think, though ;)**


End file.
